Who Ya Gonna Call?
by Mistress Titania
Summary: Woken from a nap Claude goes to the kitchen to see what all the racket is about. Peter&Claude pairing, in other words there be slash here.


Who Ya Gonna Call?

By Mistress Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes; I just write for fun not profit. I also don't own the songs that are referenced and the lyrics that are used. They were just added for some fun and a little some extra to the fic.

Spoilers: Season 1(just to be safe)

Warning: mentions of male/male sex(oh no!) and masturbation; kissing; improper usage of frosting; nudity; hints of one-sided Petrellicest (some how spell check got to this without me noticing and came up with- hints of one-sided Trellises);

Rating: R(just to safe)

Status: Complete(yup, you read correct, a story that is complete by me)

Word Count: 1400

Pairing: Claude/Peter

Summary: Woken from a nap Claude goes to the kitchen to see what all the racket is about.

* * *

Note: This little fic came to me while listening to my cd "Elvira Presents Haunted Hits" while working on a Mylar fic(although Peter/Claude/Noah are the secondary pairing so they were kinda on my mind). Plus, someone either on LJ or YahooGroups mentioned the Ghostbuster's theme song and Claude.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing and publishing a Heroes fic, please be gentle. This hasn't been beta'd and it is not going to be because I plan to keep it a silly little fic.

* * *

Claude yawned and stretched looking around the bedroom frowning when he didn't see Peter laying next to him, that's where the boy had last been. Really he should invest in a leash and collar for all the talk of calling Peter his Poodle, the boy did have a habit of vanishing and getting into trouble. Then Claude heard music coming from the kitchen and shook his head. It appeared Peter was in a baking mood, he always had to listen to music when he baked sweets.

Claude just laid in bed for a bit more, not making out the exact song but just enjoying the sound of Peter's voice mixing with the music. But then he started to frown when he realized the music and Peter's voice was getting louder and louder. Sighing and slowly getting up and walking to the kitchen Claude had to stop in the doorway and stare.

There was his young lover dancing around the kitchen to his stereo, singing along every now and then. Even thought it was the middle of August, Peter was listening to a mix of Halloween party songs for some reason. At least his pup didn't get dressed to much even if he was wearing a hideous pink and lace apron. That was something Claude would be picking up the next time he was out. Claude was getting sick of that damn apron. He would also be picking up a new cookie jar. Claude hated that damn '70s owl. He'd even tried getting rid of it by 'accidentally' dropping it but Peter had just super glued it back together. And now it was even more hideous. So yes, it was time for a new apron and new cookie jar.

Claude just leaned against the door frame and watched as Peter did his baking thing. His young lover had a lovely ass and he didn't mind watching it at all as Peter shook it dancing around the small kitchen. It really was a nicely toned ass, Claude had discovered that it was ass you really could bounce a quarter off of, much to Peter's amusement. Claude blinked as Peter broke out into a huge grin and turned up the music even louder before turning towards Claude. He started to dancing very seductively to the song, which was a strange combination of humor and sex. Then he realized why Peter was grinning when a certain lyric came up.

_**An invisible man sleeping in your bed**_

_**Who ya gonna call?**_

"NOBODY!" shouted Peter before bursting into a giggling fit. He looked up and saw Claude watching him blushing bright red before he shrugged and went back to singing, dancing and cooking.

It didn't even phase Peter anymore that Claude walked around the apartment naked. As the older man pointed out, he can just go invisible if anyone shows up and he had before. Although Peter wished that his lover would behave the next time his brother was over. Granted Claude did promise to behave from now on especially after the last couple visits with different Petrelli family members.

It was very distracting to attempt to hold a conversation with Nathan while trying not to stare at Claude who was standing in Peter's direct line of vision masturbating, all the way to completion without making a sound. Boy, Nathan was so worried about Peter after that day, with the way Peter kept twitching and whimpering before basically throwing his brother out the door after only a few minutes. Although Peter did doubt Claude would repeat that behavior due to what he claimed was Nathan's behavior. He had no idea what his lover was talking about but then he'd been unable to take his eyes off Claude. But according to Claude during Peter's moans, whimpers, shudders and slow growing erection his brother was having his own difficulties. Claude said Nathan looked devastated that Peter had tossed him out the front door just as Peter was about ready to bust the buttons on his shorts. And Claude claimed that Nathan offered to help Peter with his problem through the door.

But really Peter was pretty sure that Claude was just messing with him,. However, he'd go along with it if it meant that Claude would behave when there was company over. Thought Peter was starting to think Claude was a little paranoid because he claimed that Claire reacted the same way when Claude had pulled the trick when she was visiting for lunch. Peter really doubted that Claire now knowing that they were uncle and niece thought about him like that. Still Claude was adamant that both of them wanted into Peter's pants.

Even if that was true, at least it was humans that wanted Peter, unlike his lover. He didn't care what Claude said about his imagination, Peter still knew better. And besides Claude could have his delusions about Peter's family but he had to stop teasing Peter about the damn pigeons. Peter didn't mind public sex, in fact he'd always enjoyed it even before he could be invisible. And it wasn't like Peter had a fear of heights, even after all the roofs that Claude had thrown hm off of. But there was roof Peter refused to have sex on and Claude thought it was hysterically funny when told the reason. Peter refused to have sex on the roof that they had trained all those months ago and where the damn pigeons are still kept. He doesn't care what Claude says, those pigeons don't like Peter and wanted Claude all to themselves. That's why Peter felt those little pigeons watching and glaring at him when Claude even so much as kissed him. Plus he knows it was Claude's birds that attacked him the other day in the park and tried to pluck all his hair out. Claude said he was imaging it but Peter tried to point out that when they got back to the roof one of the female pigeons was sitting on nest that was half made of his hair. Claude tried to say that it was hair they'd collected from the roof during training. But even Claude couldn't keep a straight face when he tried to use that excuse on Peter. Oh well, one of these day Peter would talk Claude into getting him at least one cat, maybe two or three, and then those cats would magically escape to the roof. Poof, no more pigeons attack Peter and lusting after his Claude.

Looking over to Claude as another song of his silly spooky music mix came on and had to smile at the huge grin that lit up his lovers face. It wasn't often that Claude would smile, even more rare to see him grin so unabashedly. But then obviously Claude like the song and probably had fond memories of the tv show too.

_**They're creepy and kooky**_

_**Mysterious and spooky**_

_**They're all together ooky**_

_**The...**_

"The Petrelli Family," said Claude dryly snapping his fingers. Okay, so it wasn't memories of the show or a fondness of the song that had his lover grinning. So at first Peter glared at him before they both broke into matching grins. Peter started snapping his fingers too.

_**They're house is a museum**_

_**When people come to see 'em**_

_**They really are a scream**_

_**The...**_

"The Petrelli Family" sang Peter and Claude together before laughing bringing their mouths together. Mm, it tasted like Peter had been snacking on the batter while he worked.

Later, luckily they both heard the timer and were able to get the cupcakes before they burned. Granted it was tricky for Peter to try removed the cupcakes without getting burned while still being naked and with Claude still inside of him moving every so often. Peter almost dropped the cupcakes twice but he was very careful and manged not too. Both Claude and Peter were happy that by the time they were finished it was time to frost the cupcakes. Claude had to give it to his pup, he was a very smart boy because he'd made a double batch of frosting. Enough for frosting the cupcakes and for Claude to enjoy a frosted Pup in their bed. Claude even promised to wash the sheets in return(but he didn't promise to change them in the first place). Claude also made a mental note that when he was out washing the sheets to pick-up Peter a new apron and cookie jar.

The End


End file.
